


First Time for Everything

by The-Winter-Maximoff (kindersuprisefics)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, First Time, I already know I'm going to hell for this don't remind me, I don't know how to tag this, I'm so tired, I've lost my writing touch I swear, Loss of Virginity, M/M, and not for the ship but for the awful writing, can you guys tell I have a thing for size differences?, i need to sleep, it's 5 am, please don't hate me for this though I know it's bad, this is probably so awkward, what even, z'challa on fellow shippers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 02:42:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7600339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindersuprisefics/pseuds/The-Winter-Maximoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"They share another kiss. It was almost unbelievable that they just did this. Both of them were waiting to wake up as if this was all some kind of dream."</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time for Everything

**Author's Note:**

> It's been 84 years. What the actual hell took me so long to write this? Oh yeah, comic con and constant depression! 
> 
> I still love these nerds though and I'm never gonna stop writing for them. 
> 
> This marks the first of 5 other sexy moments before progress (was it 5? Someone correct me if I'm wrong.) so I shall start working on the rest. I can't wait to catch them up to Progress so I can finally move them forward in their relationship. I have so many good things in store to happen! I can't wait to begin writing that arc for them!!
> 
> Any way, please enjoy my horrible writing as much as you can!

“You were right.”

“Hm?”  
T'challa opens an eye to look at Zemo, shading his face with a hand tiredly. 

“It's so peaceful up here,” Zemo continues, looking up at T'challa from where his head was resting on the other man’s shoulder, “I could lay here with you forever.”

T'challa smiles and wraps an arm around Zemo’s shoulder. 

He had suggested it this morning, though he had wanted to bring Zemo up here for a long time. A personal oasis, a garden of sorts that T'challa often used to escape stress. 

He figured it would be a perfect place to take Zemo. 

“I'm glad you like it here, this is one of my favorite spots to be in.” He says softly, pressing a kiss to the side of Zemo’s head. 

“Oh this hammock? Or next to me?” The Sokovian asks with a cheeky smile, growing amused as he catches T'challa blush slightly. 

“Both, I guess.” 

Dating was a weird term that they were still trying to get used to. 

The word made Zemo feel like a teenager again, it felt silly to even use it. 

Technically the only “dates” they could even go on we're around home. Either T'challa had a nice meal and then spent the rest of the time kissing Helmut, or they read books and talked. 

Zemo wasn't allowed outside. It was too dangerous. People already didn't like having him there as a “prisoner”, so T'challa was already certain there would be backlash upon anyone finding out of their relationship. 

It was bad enough the European and U.S. Governments fought for his custody. After what he had done to both the avengers and the signing of the accords it was only obvious they'd want him as their own prisoner. 

T'challa had the upper hand. 

Zemo killed his father, the king, the ruler of Wakanda. It was the only excuse he had to keep the man there. Yet this was the main reason he let no information on Zemo’s wellbeing leave this estate. Only he, and the Dora Milaje knew of Helmut Zemo’s current state of being. 

Yet he knew it was inevitable that people would learn about him, just like they would learn of his aiding Steve Rogers and his other friends. 

 

“Are you alright?” 

T'challa blinks and shakes himself from his thoughts, looking over to see Zemo staring at him with a concerned and worried look. The smaller man was rubbing his arm in a comforting manner. 

There was no point in lying to him. Zemo always finds out anyways.   
“I'm worried.” The young king states simply, subconsciously pulling Zemo tighter against his side, his eyes narrowing away from Helmut and filling with uncertainty.

Helmut instantly catches on, he reaches up to rest a hand gently on T'challa’s face. 

“Talk to me, dearest,” he whispers, voice soothing to T'challa’s ears, “Tell me what worries you.”

“People are going to find out about us eventually…..and when they do, it won't be good.” He says, the anguish and fear in his voice, barely able to look at Zemo without picturing him being taken away, or worse, killed.

 

Zemo has to swallow his on terror upon hearing this, he pulls T'challa close to him, kissing his lovers shoulder as they lay on the hammock pressed together. 

“Everything will be fine my love, we’ll figure this out, together.” 

 

He wished even he could believe that. 

 

That night Zemo doesn't sleep. 

He sits there on the bed with his knees pulled up to his chest, staring at the wall for hours as his mind ran on with paranoia. 

‘I'm insane, I have to be.’ He was trying to convince himself, feeling that it was the only way this was really happening. 

Why else would be so happy these past few weeks. This couldn't really be what he was trying to believe it was.

‘Why on earth would he ever love you!? You don't deserve him.’ 

What even were they? 

His mind was constantly trying to catch up with his worries. 

Sure one could say they were dating, they kissed often, held hands and now were often in each other's arms but that was really it. 

Could he really say T'challa was his….boyfriend? 

Helmut cringes even thinking of the word. 

‘No….maybe, lovers?’

Of course not.

‘T'challa doesn't love you, you fool….’

 

Why would he ever love him. 

 

The thoughts don't go away even that morning.

 

For either of them. 

 

“Are you okay?” T'challa suddenly asks Zemo at the breakfast table, taking the Sokovian’s hand into his own.

Zemo could see how stressed T'challa already was. He pitied T'challa for feeling obliged to worry about him all the time when Zemo knew he didn't deserve it. 

‘Why can't you just kick me to the curb already?’ He wonders. 

 

“I'm fine, really. Are you?”

“I think so.”

They sit in silence, gazing into each other’s eyes in a silent exchange. 

T'challa pulls Helmut’s hand up and kisses it, holding it against his cheek as he closes his eyes. 

“No matter what, even if they do find out….when they find out…” 

Helmut blinks, feeling his heart racing as he listens to T'challa. 

“Nothing will change. This,” he squeezes Helmut’ hand for emphasis, “won't change at all. I'll still feel this way for you….I'm happy that you're by my side.” 

“You're certain?” Zemo asks, “after everything….and with what might happen is it worth keeping me around.” 

T'challa doesn't hesitate to answer. 

“Of course. I want this, I need this.” 

Zemo feels himself smiling, T'challa’s smile is always infectious. 

“I want this too. More then anything.” 

 

‘I love you’

 

The day couldn't have ended better. After hundreds of kisses, they went to bed as the day finally came to an end.  
They both went to sleep that night giggling like love struck teens.

Zemo couldn't have fallen asleep happier. If only it could have lasted. 

 

‘No!!’

‘Please!!’

There's riots in the streets, flames engulfing everywhere. 

Now there's people surrounding him, shouting at him, taking everything away. 

The crown. 

The Black Panther. 

All he has left is- 

‘No. Not him too! No!!’ 

They were taking him away. 

They were taking Zemo. 

‘Please don't!’

The crowd swarmed, he couldn't see his Zemo. He could only hear pained screams. 

‘Please don't I lo-‘ 

 

“Zemo?!” He shot up immediately from his sleeping position, gasping and clinging to the sheets. 

He almost thought he was still dreaming as he could see the man pushing his door open. He could barely see in the darkness of the night, but he could hear something. 

Helmut was quietly sobbing, and now that T'challa looked closer he could see Zemo was shaking. 

He gets up from the bed to discover how much his own legs were shaking. He also noticed that his face was wet.

T'challa takes a deep breath and wipes his eyes with his arm, walking over to Zemo who was hesitantly walking towards him in the dark room. 

They find each other’s arms and instantly find solace in a comforting embrace. 

“What happened, Helmut? Did you have a nightmare?” 

He feels Zemo nod softly against his chest, hands gripping him tighter. 

T'challa feels his own embrace tighten around the Sokovian. 

Zemo hadn't had a nightmare in a month now. T'challa was hoping they'd never come back. 

“I'm glad you woke me up….I had one too.” 

Zemo looks up at him with wide apologetic eyes, looking as if he wanted to say something before deciding to kiss him first instead. 

“Are you okay?” 

T'challa smiles and presses his forehead against the other’s. 

“I am now.” 

The Wakandan waits until they've both stopped shaking, till they were calm again. 

Nothing seemed to stop the violent beats of their hearts. 

“Stay here. I want you close.” 

Zemo smiles in relief, letting T'challa guide him back to the huge bed. 

They crawl in under the silk and velvet covers, T'challa pulling his smaller lover almost on top of him.   
Zemo lets his head rest against T'challa’s shoulder, curling up close and feeling much more comfortable now. 

They almost mimicked the exact way they were in the hammock earlier. 

T'challa intertwined their fingers, listening to their heart beats sync up as they both started to relax. 

“This is much better.” 

“Very much better….”

“Maybe you should sleep in here for now on then?” 

They smile at each other. 

“I would like that a lot.” 

It's silent for a while, as they try to once more fall into sleep. Their hands never leaving each other. 

They catch one another’s eyes, conveying all the emotions that we're currently spilling from them. 

“What are we?” Helmut finally asks, voice soft, quiet, uncertain. 

T'challa pulls his hand up and kisses it, smiling as he sees Zemo blush and his hazel eyes widen and blink in a flustered manner. 

“Anything you want us to be.”

 

It catches him by surprise as Zemo suddenly moves forward and captures him into a deep, passionate kiss, practically climbing on top of him. 

T'challa reciprocates and kisses him back with just as much force and passion, rolling them over so he was on top of Zemo, hands resting on his waist as they kiss fervently. 

Hands are everywhere, pulling down on shoulders, sliding down to hips, and now their eyes were locked onto each other once more. 

“Are you sure?”

“Only if you want to…”

They both look hesitant and uncertain, completely frozen and more tense then they were a few minutes ago. 

“I've never….” Helmut starts.

“Neither have I.” T'challa answers. 

T'challa could feel his heart beating rapidly, he felt so nervous. 

Zemo thinks it's cute, honestly. It makes T'challa seem so young and innocent in this moment, purity that was about to be corrupted by his own doing. He reaches up and gently caresses the man's face, smiling sweetly up at him. 

“It's okay…I really want this too.” He says reassuringly, hoping to encourage T'challa enough to get the man to continue. 

T'challa leans his head into the touch, still uncertain of what to do next. 

“But I've never….like at all…” 

“You're so cute.” Zemo catches himself saying, smiling even more as T'challa frowns and blushes embarrassedly.

“Is it all right if I…I mean, do you want to-“ 

“T'challa,” Helmut cuts him off, wrapping his legs around the larger man’s waist, pulling him down on top of him, earning a gasp from both of them as their hard ons are suddenly pressed together. 

“God yes….I really need this now.” He whispers in a breathless voice, letting his head fall back against the bed as he slightly rolls his hips, making T'challa shudder in pleasure. 

“I-I…I don't want to hurt you.” 

“You won't, I trust you.” 

Zemo is pulled in for another kiss, this time a softer, sweeter one, the kisses trail from his mouth to his jawline. 

Helmut lets his eyes close, letting go of everything else in the world just to focus on this one moment. 

T'challa lets his hands wander, sliding from the man's hips and up beneath his shirt. He smiles as he hears Zemo gasp as he ran his fingers over the man’s abdomen. His smooth fingers felt their way up the Sokovian’s chest, feeling a few scars that tainted the otherwise silky skin. 

The young king hears his lover make a small noise, almost like a squeak, as his fingers ran over and flicked at the hardened nubs on his chest. T'challa couldn't help but smile widely. 

“Did you just make that noise?” He asks incredulously, trying to hold back his laughter. 

“Shut up…”Zemo says bitterly, biting his cheek hard and refusing to look at T'challa as his face flushed in embarrassment. 

Without another warning T'challa does it again, pinching the sensitive skin between his fingers and making Helmut suddenly moan. 

It's been so many years since he had experienced intimacy, by now his body was so touch starved that all the sensitive spots on his body were bundles of nerves that sent stars to his eyes upon being touched. 

T'challa marvels in the sight beneath him, almost in disbelief that he could make the man melt like this just from touching his nipples. He hadn't even gotten to the best part yet. 

Zemo suddenly moves up and kisses T'challa, a serious, nervous look on his face, eyes full of want yet with a hint of hesitation. 

“You have stuff to do this, right?”

It took T'challa a few seconds before it suddenly clicked in his head, he blushes, laughing nervously as he looked down at the sheets in embarrassment. 

“Yeah I do…”

Zemo looks at him skeptically. 

“Just because I've never done it, doesn't mean I was never prepared to try.” 

Zemo can't help but laugh as T'challa gets up, only to be greeted seconds afterward by T'challa holding a bottle of lube in his hand, waving it in front of Zemo’s face. 

“Are you ready to continue now?” 

“Yes, yes. I'm sorry I just still can't believe the prince of Wakanda was never able to find anyone to-“

“It wasn't them, trust me, I've had many…suitors…they just weren't…what I was looking for.”

Their eyes lock, Helmut shudders under that deep and longing gaze. 

He was more than certain that he wanted this. 

T'challa crawls back on top of Zemo, meeting him halfway for another deep, passionate kiss.   
Their hearts were beating so hard that they could feel it when their chests pressed together, Zemo holds himself up by clutching onto T'challa’s shoulders and they continued kissing. 

There was a bit of hesitation before fingers finally dipped beneath the waistband of Zemo’s shorts. The smaller man lifts his hips up as he felt the article of clothing sliding down his hips. 

Zemo bites his lip, hands sliding down T'challa's shoulders, feeling the man's toned abdomen as he softly kisses his lover’s neck, feeling the strong steady pulse beneath his lips. It distracted him from the fact that his shorts were around his ankles, leaving him completely vulnerable and at the mercy of the black panther. Something he guessed he was used to anyways. 

T'challa sighs softly as he could feel Helmut kissing and nipping at the sensitive flesh of his skin. It made him want to pull Zemo even closer, to ravish and take him and become one with him.  
He could feel Zemo’s heart beat quicken even more as he hands moved up his thighs, letting his nails gently graze against the soft surface. 

Helmut gasps softly and shudders at the wonderful feeling. It was nice, soothing yet at the same time it sent little ripples of pleasure up his body.   
He doesn't even hold back this time as finally those careful hands reach between his legs, softly touching him, gripping him. 

T’challa felt his heart stop. 

He completely holds Zemo at his mercy like this, the man was completely his right now. Trusting him enough with something so intimate and delicate. 

He presses a soft kiss against Zemo’s lips as he gently squeezes him, smiling softly as he heard little noises Helmut made in return as he began letting his hand run up and down the shaft. 

Zemo felt like he was slowly loosing his mind, like the world around his was disappearing and crumbling around him as he was ascending to paradise. His eyes were clouded and wide with need, want, bliss. His hips rock gently into T'challa’s hand, trying to ride his way to a climax, yet he didn't want it to end like this. 

He suddenly reaches in without warning, hand dipping into the wakandan’s pants and letting his hand wrap around the hot, throbbing member he finds. 

‘Fuck....he's huge.’ He thinks as his eyes go wide, feeling T'challa lean into him and moan from the simple touch. 

“I want you…” He hears T'challa whisper between moans, “I want you so bad right now.”

He smiles as he rubs him more, loving the way the larger man shook against him in pleasure. 

“Shall we move on to the main event then?” He whispers amusedly into T'challa’s ear, pressing a kiss to his cheek afterwards. 

Helmut feels himself being pushed back down, T'challa’s strong hands were firmly gripping his hips. He sees him reach over for the lube again and now T’challa's spreading his legs apart and Zemo's already shaking again from the anticipation. 

“Shh, it's alright. Just let me know if anything hurts…I’ll stop if you ask.”

“I trust you.”

T'challa opens the bottle, pouring a fair amount on his fingers. His hand is almost shaking as he drew closer.

Zemo tries to steady his breathing, forcing himself to relax as much as possible, which was harder than he expected. He didn’t want T'challa to see how nervous he was. He closes his eyes tightly and whimpers as he feels the cold slick finger press against his entrance. 

T'challa is trying to stay focused, finding the strength to continue after hearing Zemo whimper like that. He continues to push his finger against the warm ring of muscle. Eyes trailing up to look at Helmut’s face just as he slides two fingers into the smaller man’s tight hole. 

Zemo gasps and grips the sheets beneath him as the small intrusion sends a strange sensation through him.   
It wasn't painful, but foreign and strange to him, to be touched in a place where he has never been touched in such a way before. 

“Are you okay?” T'challa quietly asks, trying to seem calm and not at all as nervous and uncertain as he actually was. 

“I'm okay….” Zemo says in a small whisper, “nothing hurts yet.” 

T'challa nods, but before he continues he's interrupted. 

“T'challa”

He looks at the small Sokovian expectantly. 

“You're doing okay. Try and relax.” Helmut says, offering him a small smile at instantly makes the young king blush. 

 

He lets his fingers sink in deeper, working them in and out slowly as Zemo slightly squirms underneath him. After a few more times of this he carefully adds the third finger, watching Helmut’s expression attentively the entire time. 

Helmut whimpers again, spreading his legs a little wider to give T'challa more access. 

Each small movement seemed to move things along slowly. Soon the only noise in the room went from steady breathing, to soft gasps, to small moans as T'challa found the right places inside of Zemo. 

Zemo had stars in his eyes every time T'challa pressed his fingers against his sweet spot. He moans out, arching his back and curled his toes, his whole body felt like it was tingling.

T'challa is completely mesmerized by this reaction. Hearing the other man make such lovely sounds encouraged him to continue. He moves up to kiss his lover, listening to each moan that came with each movement. 

Zemo was getting closer just from this. But he wasn't ready to finish, not like this. He wanted T'challa to feel like this too, to feel good with him. He wanted them to finish together in wonderful bliss. 

“T'challa….please….I'm ready.” He says between small whimpers, pulling the larger man down into a sweet yet needy kiss. 

T'challa understands immediately, kissing him back and hearing Helmut whine into the kiss as he slowly pulls his fingers out of him. 

Zemo's legs are shaking once more. 

T'challa grabs the lube once more, this time pouring a generous amount into his hand and lathering himself up with it, sighing contently at even smallest form of friction, picturing his hand was something else for a moment. 

Zemo watches from beneath T'challa with wide and lust filled eyes, feeling himself twitch as he observes the massive erection that was soon to force its way inside of him. He bites his lip. 

T'challa draws his legs over his shoulders, Zemo gasps as he feels something large and thick pressed up against him. 

“I'm so sorry if this hurts,” T'challa apologizes beforehand, “I promise I'll make you feel so good as soon as you get adjusted.” 

“Don't worry, I'll be okay.” Helmut reassures him, “I know you'll make this feel amazing.” 

T'challa leans in and captures Zemo in for a long passionate kiss. Zemo melts instantly and hums softly into it, letting his eyes close. 

Right as he's distracted enough by the kiss he suddenly cries out, eyes squeezing shut, nails digging into T'challa’s shoulders. 

The stretch was so painful, nothing could've prepared him fully for this. 

T'challa runs his fingers through Zemo's hair, shushing him soothingly and kissing the tears that started to spill from his eyes. 

“I-I…I'm…okay. I'm okay.” He softly whimpers, wanting to hide his face in T'challa's shoulder.

“Shh, it's okay Helmut, just relax.” He whispers soothingly, reaching down to touch Zemo in attempt to help him relax. 

Zemo was so warm and tight. Completely untouched and untaken in this way. He was all T'challa's, and T'challa was all his. The wakandan King sighs softly, trying to process this amazing feeling. It was just so amazing. This was what bliss feels like. He pulls Zemo closer into his arms, feeling the smaller man relax beneath him finally. 

“Are you ready?”

The pain was beginning to subside. Now the stretch was a completely different feeling. Zemo felt so full, he could barely think like this. He felt vulnerable and exposed like this. 

He's clutching the sheets so tight that his knuckles were white. 

“Helmut? Are you okay?” Came a soft, gentle voice. 

His eyes focus on the man above him. 

He was truly beautiful in the moonlight. 

“You can move now. I'm ready.” 

T'challa starts up at a slow pace, building up a steady rhythm. He holds Zemo's hips up as he rocks into him little faster, feeling Zemo cling to him tighter and tighter. 

Soon they're both moaning, gazing down into each other's eyes as they experienced this amazing feeling together. 

Their hips move in sync now, meeting each other halfway with each thrust. Zemo's pulling T'challa in deeper with his legs around the Wakandan’s waist. 

The pace picks up, Zemo arches his back in completely bliss as his lover hits his sweet spot roughly. 

He was so close now, in fact they both were at this point. 

“I…I'm gonna…” 

“I know…me too.” 

They want to finish together, T'challa grips Zemo's hip with one hand and goes to touch him with the other. 

They kiss one more time before it finally hits them. 

The both cry out in bliss, a flash of bright white stars is all they can see as they're hit by their simultaneous orgasm. They ride it out, three small words on tempting to come out. But it doesn't, not this time. 

Heavy breathing is all that can be heard in the room. T'challa is completely slumped against Helmut, the smaller mans arms wrapped around his shoulders as he lay too tired to even try pushing the larger man off of him. 

“That was…”

“….amazing.” 

“Yeah.” 

They share another kiss. It was almost unbelievable that they just did this. Both of them were waiting to wake up as if this was all some kind of dream. 

“Do you just want to sleep like this?” Zemo suddenly asks, a huge smile plastered on his face. 

T'challa raises a brow in confusion. 

“You don't want me to pull out?” He asks, even more confused as Zemo shakes his head. 

“No….I want to do this again tomorrow.”


End file.
